


Fun with Cam & Vala

by Rinkafic



Series: Misc Stargate [21]
Category: Stargate SG-1
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-13
Updated: 2013-02-13
Packaged: 2017-11-29 04:41:09
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,940
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/682889
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rinkafic/pseuds/Rinkafic
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This is a compilation of a couple of unrelated shorts:</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fun with Cam & Vala

**Not Marley's Chains**  
“This sucks,” Mitchell groused. “This totally sucks.”

Vala rattled the chains that were attached to her wrists by heavy manacles. “Oh, I don’t know, I’ve been incarcerated in worse places. It’s big, I’ve been in tiny little claustrophobic closets.”

“It’s a dungeon, Vala,” Mitchell snapped. “We’re stuck in a dungeon on Christmas Eve.”

She slid down to sit back against the wall across from him. “Were you supposed to go home to see your family this year, Cameron?”

He nodded, his elbows propped on his knees, with his chin propped on his hands. “Yeah, it’s a big annual party; the whole family is coming in. It will be a houseful. My Momma cooks and bakes for a week before Christmas, getting ready.”

Licking her lips, Vala asked, “Does she make cookies?” At Cam’s nod she leaned forward and asked, “Will you share some of Momma’s Christmas cookies with me, Cameron?”

“I’ll tell you what, if we get out of here, I’ll take you with me. I’ll make sure Momma sends you back to the SGC with a whole bagful of cookies of your very own.”

“We’ll get out,” Vala said with certainty, smiling encouragingly at him.

“Right. Sure.” Mitchell closed his eyes and tilted his head back, miserable with the circumstances, annoyed that a simple mission had gone topsy turvey on them.

Apparently trying to cheer him up, Vala slid her foot along his calf, and winked at him suggestively when he looked over at her.

He shook his head and twisted the manacle around his wrist, tugging it. The chain made a rattling sound that echoed through the dungeon.

“Whoooo, I am the ghost of Jacob Marley,” Vala said in a spooky voice. “Tonight you shall be visited by three more ghosts.”

Cam laughed, cheered up by her antics. “Let me guess, you’ve been watching a Christmas Carol?”

“Mister Magoo’s Christmas Carol,” she replied with a broad grin. “Teal’c bought it for me and we watched it last weekend. Twice. Does Momma make razzleberry dressing, by any chance?”

With a snort, Cam shook his head. “No. But she does make a tasty cranberry sauce at Thanksgiving. Damn it, I’m missing Christmas!”

“No, you’ll be home in time,” Vala said, smiling mysteriously.

“How can you be so sure?”

She grinned. “Because I know something you don’t.”

“Huh? What?”

She pointed towards the wall behind Mitchell. He scooted forward a little and turned to look where she was pointing. There was a tiny window very high up on the wall. “About five minutes ago, Teal’c and Sam were at that window. Sam waved and held up her hands like this.” Vala held both of her hands up, fingers spread. “I assume she meant ten minutes.”

“Is that so? Why didn’t you tell me?”

“I just did, didn’t I? Now, what shall I wear for Christmas dinner?”

He laughed. “Whatever you want to, sweetheart, whatever you want to, I should warn you though, someone is certain to make you wear the silly reindeer antlers at some point.”

“I have my own Santa hat. It has my name in gold glitter across the brim.” Vala pointed to her forehead, where her name would be, if she were wearing the hat.

Three minutes later, there was a loud explosion and Teal’c and Sam ran into the dungeon; the cavalry had arrived with guns blazing.

Three hours later, Mitchell and Vala were on a plane, heading to Auburn.

It was a very merry Christmas.

**************************************************

 **Sundaes**  
Vala was bored. Stretched out across her bed, in her most comfortable pajamas, she idly scrolled through the offerings on Amazon.com. Nothing interested her. She sighed, resigned to the fact that it was going to be a long boring weekend spent alone because all the boys had gone off to do Very Important Things. Even Teal’c had left the base.

Someone knocked on her door and Vala perked up immediately at the thought of company, or an attack, she’d take anything at this point to relieve the monotony of internet shopping and soap opera reruns. She rolled off the bed and sprang to the door, yanking it open.

“Wanna play?” Cameron held up a supermarket shopping bag and smirked at her.

Still cross with him for ditching her, she leaned in the doorframe and made him wait in the hallway. “I thought you had something imperative to do elsewhere?”

“I did. And I did it. And I stopped on the way back for a treat.” He waved the bag in front of her face.

“What sort of treat?”

“Sundaes.”

She gave him one last scowl and then stepped aside to let him in, snatching the bag from his hand and slamming the door. She was still a little bit annoyed, after all.

He shut off her laptop and put it on her nightstand. He took off his jacket and threw it on the chair in the corner. “Do you have an extra sheet? This is going to get messy.”

Vala tilted her head in confusion. “A sheet?”

“I guess a towel will do just as well.” He went into the bathroom and returned with a towel, spreading it out on her bed. He smirked at her and took the bag from her hand.

“Cameron, what are you doing?”

He patted the bed. “Making sundaes. Strip and get on the towel, baby.”

Sundaes apparently involved nakedness, and Vala could get behind that 100%. She quickly divested herself of her flannel pajamas and climbed up onto the bed beside him. He pushed at her until she stretched out over the towel. Cameron dropped the bag near her head, stood up and stripped out of his clothes.

Smiling, Vala gave him a long perusal, her eyes taking in everything. She reached out and stroked her fingers along his chest and ribs as he knelt beside her. He caught her hand and put it on her belly. “No touching yet.” She pouted and he leaned over and kissed her nose.

“What’s in the bag?”

“You’ll see.” He pulled out a bottle of liquid chocolate syrup and waggled it at her.

Vala was confused. “I thought sundaes had ice cream in them.”

Mitchell shook his head. “Not this kind.” He flipped the cap of the syrup open and held it over her belly and squeezed, squirting a stream of chocolate over her.

She caught on quickly and returned his mischievous grin with one of her own. She dragged one finger through the chocolate he was squirting over her belly and breasts, raised it to her lips a licked it off with tiny little seductive licks. Cameron was watching her mouth instead of what he was doing and ended up missing her shoulder and decorating the towel with chocolate.

He set the chocolate aside and went back to the bag. He shook the can of whipped cream and eyed her chocolate dripped torso for a few moments. “Where are you going to put that?” Vala asked, stretching her arms out over her head and arching her back up.

“Here.” He squirted a dollop on the tip of her breast. “And here.” Another dollop for the other breast. “And here.” He filled her belly button. Setting the can aside, he went back to the bag and pulled out a shaker of colorful sprinkles, dusting each dollop of whipped cream with them.

“Please tell me you have cherries. I love cherries,” Vala drew out the word love and licked her lips seductively.

Cameron grinned and held up a jar of maraschino cherries. “Your wish is my command. He fished one out and held it by the stem near her mouth. She lunged up to catch it between her lips and slowly sucked on it before biting it.

He dropped a cherry on each tiny mountain of whipped cream and closed the jar and set it aside. He admired his handiwork and said, “So pretty.” Then he dived in to devour her breasts. He licked up all the chocolate, every drop, making her squirm and laugh as he tickled her with his tongue.

When she whimpered for more, he decorated her again and really made her squirm and scream.

When the last of the chocolate was gone, and the whip cream can had squirted a last pathetic spray across Cam’s chest, Vala sighed and flopped down onto the bed beside him, satiated and sated. He leaned over and plopped the last cherry onto her lips and then leaned in to kiss her around it.

She smiled at him and declared, “I really like sundaes.”

“Me too.”

“So, we’ll have to do this again.” She traced circles on his chest as he held himself over her.

“I have a recipe for pudding pie I’d like to try.”

“I take it this is not one of your momma’s recipes?”

He shook his head. “Oh, no, this is one of mine. All mine.” He leaned in and kissed her again.

***************************************

 **A Little Bump and Grind**  
“Then you will prove the woman means nothing to you. Prepare the circle!” The Chief High Mucky Muck raised his spear and pointed towards the large dirt circle at the center of the village.

Mitchell groaned. This was not going at all according to plan. He looked across the circle at Vala, standing between two guards, a sheepish expression on her face. She’d been caught scoping out the treasure vault. Cam supposed she’d been trying to do SG-1 a favor by declaring she didn’t know them, but in actuality, the claim was working to their disadvantage.

Cam was shoved forward into the circle, as was Vala. “The favor of the gods will shine upon the victor.”

“And the loser?” Vala and Cam asked simultaneously.

“Will be punished accordingly.”

“You see, this is what I have a problem with. Am I going to get my ass kicked by this strapping and very fit man, and then be punished again? If so, may we skip the beating part here and move on to the next?” Vala stood with one hand cocked on her hip.

The Chief High Mucky Muck grew red in the face and hollered, “No!”

“Thought not.” Vala turned towards Cam, got into a crouch and beckoned him forward. “Come on then, make it look good.”

He rushed at her, wrapped both arms around her and used his momentum to carry them both to the ground. He was doing exactly as she had asked, making it look good. He rolled on top of her, grabbing her wrists and pinning them to the ground.

He’d forgotten how good Vala smelled. Damn it. It distracted him and she was able to get a leg around him and roll them over so that she was sitting on top of him. There was no way in hell she didn’t feel his hard on through his BDUs. Their groins were pressed together intimately.

The bitch knew exactly what she was doing to him, and she thrust her hips forward in a very deliberate move as she grabbed for his hands. Letting out a grunt, partly irritation and partly in response to the grind of her against him, he pulled his arms away and reached for her hips. He needed to move her.

He ended up bucking upwards, trying to throw her off balance, but she had her knees clasped tightly around his waist. “Off, bitch!” Mitchell shouted, shoving at her shoulders.

She laughed and gave another wriggle of her hips before he was able to roll them over again. Needing to regain his control, he scrambled to his feet, panting and staring at her. “That was not cool!” He pointed a finger in accusation at her.

“I thought it was.” She licked her lips and dropped her hands to her hips. “I’m rather enjoying this. She beckoned him forward again.

Cam groaned and rolled his eyes, it was easy to see she was enjoying herself, which is exactly why the Chief High Mucky Muck raised his spear and called, “Stop!”

The spear was pointed at Vala, “Take her to the posts and give her ten lashes. Take him to the Circle of the Ancestors and see that he leaves!”

With a pouting glance at Cam, Vala gave a slight shrug as she stared at his tented BDUs. “Maybe another time then, eh?”

“Right, sure.” He let the village spearmen lead him to the Gate. Teal’c and Daniel were watching over Vala from their secured spot overlooking the village, and so he was perfectly justified in going through the Gate and heading straight for an icy cold shower.

****************************************

 **Hot Wings (Remix)**  
When Cameron Mitchell woke up, he noticed something odd: he was strapped face down to a table. More upsetting, when he glanced back he saw that the source of the pain over his shoulder blades was a pair of feathered wings. Unable to deal with this realization, he let himself black out again.

“Don’t try to move too quickly, Cameron.” Hands stroked his arms and then his forehead. “Easy, move slowly, or you’ll hurt yourself again.”

He sucked in a breath as the pain hit him. “Again?”

“You knocked yourself out the last time when you moved your… wing.”

Cameron groaned. “Oh, damn. I hoped that had been a nightmare.” He let Vala guide him up into a sitting position.

“No, I’m afraid not.” She stroked his cheek and leaned in to kiss his lips softly, meaning to sooth him. He’d take it. He was more than slightly freaked out by the ginormous bird wings now attached to his back. 

“What happened, where’s the rest of the team?” 

She sat beside him and clasped his hand. “Teal’c got away. They have Daniel; they took him away when they returned you. They said something about testing for the gene. They did something to enhance the recessive traits, or something scientific like that, I wasn’t paying close attention.”

He looked over his shoulder again. “They turned me into Warren Worthington?”

“I do not know what that means, Cameron.”

He waved his hand dismissively. “X-men, old school, Angel, comics. Forget it.” Cam tried to stand, but the unfamiliar weight of the wings dragged him back. “This sucks.”

“I guess it won’t make you feel any better if I tell you that you look really hot?”

“No, Vala. Not at the moment.”

“You do. Look hot,” she licked her lips and he rolled his eyes at her. 

 

~*~

 

They dumped Daniel back in the cell a few hours later. Vala wrestled him into a sitting position against the wall and checked him over for injuries or mutations. “He seems fine.” 

Danielopened his eyes and stared at Mitchell for a full minute before he said, “Dude. That is so fu…”

The door crashed open and Teal’c and Sam stood there, brandishing P-90s and kick ass expressions. Sam's jaw dropped as she took in Cam's new additions. 

“You are going to have a hell of a time getting into the cockpit of a F-302 with those, Cam.”

“Don't remind me!” he snapped irritably and whacked Sam deliberately with one of his wings as he squeezed past her into the hallway.

“Colonel Mitchell, do these wings pain you?” Teal’c asked as he noticed Cameron wincing.

“A little, big guy.”

Teal’c paused and looked at the others. "Should we not attempt to find the device that did this to Colonel Mitchell?”

An explosion shook the ground beneath them. Mitchell looked over at Sam "Did you...?"

Sam shook her head. "No, we didn't. It must be a self destruct." 

“Let’s just go. Please. Doctor Lam will just have to cut them off,” Cam eyed the wings with disgust once more and follwoed the others out of the complex.

 

~*~

 

“I’m sorry Colonel Mitchell; we cannot remove the wings surgically. The blood supplies are too intricate, we’d risk killing you.” Carolyn Lam delivered the news with a heartfelt expression of sympathy.

“I’m stuck with them?”

“Afraid so.”

Mitchell nodded and slid off the exam table. “At least my girlfriend thinks they’re hot. Do you think I’ll be able to actually fly?”

“I doubt it, Colonel; your bones are too dense. But I won’t say never.” With a pat to his arm, Lam disappeared into the depths of the infirmary. He made his way to his quarters and flopped facedown on the bed. He’d never been a belly sleeper; this was just one of many irritations that came with the wings. He was cold most of the time because he couldn’t just throw on a sweater or jacket anymore. Since coming back, he hadn’t felt completely clean; showering had become a chore.

There was a knock at the door, and Vala opened it and called, “Can I come in, Cameron?”

“Sure. Come on.”

She bounced on the bed beside him and ruffled her fingers through his hair. “What did the doctors say?”

“I’m stuck with them.” He folded his arms under his chin. 

Vala stretched out beside him and leaned in to kiss him. “I’m sorry.”

Returning her kisses, he smirked at her. “So, you really think I’m hot like this?”

“Well, I thought you were hot before. But now you’re exotically hot.” Vala stroked her hand over the feathers. She was the only one he allowed to touch the wings. 

“So my chances of getting some…?”

She purred and ran a hand over his bum. “I would say 100%, I am extremely turned on right now.”

He sat up and opened his arms to her. “Come show me how much.”

So she did.

 

And (eventually) Cameron decided maybe having wings wasn’t the worst thing that had ever happened to him.


End file.
